You Belong With Me
by Emikadon
Summary: Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? I've always been there, so why can't you see, you belong with me? *Completely AU*


**AN: _READ PLEASE! _So this story is dedicated to her song You Belong With Me. It has minor swearing. It's completly AU with Draco and Hermione in muggle high school, Draco being the jock and Hermione as the school's bookworm. They're very close friends, and Draco is dating Ginny. So umm... yeah. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song. If I did, I could die a happy person. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling and Taylor Swift.**

* * *

It was just a regular Tuesday night, and being the "bookworm" of the school, I was studing for the Science test next week. Of course I would probably ace it with or without studying; however, I wouldn't want to miss a question that I otherwise couldn't have gotten right.

I looked out the window to see my best friend Draco on the phone. From the looks of things, he wasn't happy and neither was the person he was talking to.

Ginny Weasley.

She's so lucky to have Draco as her boyfriend. But she would never understand him. She would rebuke him for everything, including his humor. She just doesn't get him, not like I do.

He hung up, or she hung up on him. I could tell he was frustrated from the look on his face.

Looking concerned, I found my notepad and wrote, "Are you okay?"

He picked up his own, "Tired of drama."

I gave him a sympathetic look and looked down to write one more thing. But when I glanced back up, he had already drawn the curtains. I sighed.

Ginny was very beautiful though. A lot more than me at least. She was the Cheerleading captain, she wore short mini skirts and strappy high heels that were capable of breaking an ankle, plus had a body other girls would die for.

Meanwhile, I wore ratty old t-shirts, I played in the band, wore plain tennis shoes, and had wild, bushy hair that's closely resembled a bird's nest.

No wonder she overshadowed me.

* * *

I was reading my favorite book on a sidewalk bench, waiting for my parents to pick me up, when I saw him walk towards me. As usual, he was wearing a pair of worn jeans, sauntering closer with his famous Malfoy smirk. Most girls swooned at the sight of it. I did too, in my head, but there was no way I would tell him that.

"Hey 'Mione," he greeted.

"Hello Draco," I replied, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you know you can ask me anything." He gave me a playful look.

"Are you happy with her? I mean, you don't seem... I dunno... _happy_ anymore." I bit my lip, nervous of how he would interpret it.

" 'Mione, I'm fine, don't worry about me, I'm fine," He said firmly. I gave him my come-on-I-know-you-better-than-that look, which he promptly ignored. He proceeded to tell me about his day. We were both laughing as he reminded me of what had happened in Math today.

"When he finally noticed, he was all like..." He trailed off as Ginny stopped in front of him in her car. Draco sighed and got up, climbing into the car and gave her a small kiss on the lips. As they started to drive away, he turned and smiled. I smiled and waved back at him.

I decided I would stop pestering him about Ginny. Hopefully, he would one day realize I had been there all along for him, that I understood him better than anybody else.

* * *

I sat in the bleachers, reviewing my music while my band buddies jumped up and down, excited over the almost certain win. Everybody suddenly started cheering and I looked up to find Draco racing towards the other end of the field. I don't know much about football, but I do know that if he makes it, we would win.

"Go Draco!" I screamed hopping up and down, waving my clarinet along with my friends. From my peripheral vision, I could see Ginny and the other cheerleaders going through a cheer.

Everybody exploded as Draco ran across the line. The football players lifted him on their shoulders and paraded him around.

However, I saw his smile slip from his face and I felt mine mirror his. Right there, in plain sight, Ginny was flirting with Draco's teammate Harry Potter. She even had her hand on his arm while smiling seductively. I saw Draco go and confront her, and it didn't take a genius to know when he stormed off, he had broken up with her.

I glared at her, but she didn't see it. She had gone straight back to flirting with Harry, who looked extremely uncomfortable.

* * *

I was now studying for my History test, opposed to my science test. I had gotten a perfect score, including the bonus for a grand total of 108.

I looked out my window and saw Draco preparing for Prom tonight. He noticed me looking and smirked. He grabbed a notepad and scrawled, "You going?"

Taking out my own, I wrote back, "No, studying for History."

He shook his head exasperatedly and smirked before disappearing from his room.

I resumed studying for my test. As I picked up my worksheet though, I noticed the little note that I never had a chance to show him.

At this, I got up, heading towards my mom. I was now planning on something that was so unlike me, I was surprised I had even thought of it. I guess I have been hanging out to much with the mischievous snake.

* * *

30 minutes later, I had my dress on, my hair down in big, silky, loose curls and the note clutched firmly in my hand.

As I walked by, I could hear the multitude of whispers.

_"My God! Is that Bookworm Granger?"_

_"Dang girl, you clean up nice."_

_"That bitch! How dare she!"_

_"Hermione Know-it-all Granger?"_

_"Wow..."_

_"Holy shit!"_

At last I finally saw him. I saw his mouth drop open in shock, and he hurried towards me, a smile growing on his face. Halfway there, dressed in a slinky scarlet dress that left little to the imagination, Ginny reached out to stop him, probably planning on getting back together.

But he pushed her away and resumed his way to me. Ginny, seeing where he was headed, widened her eyes and stormed away.

At last, he was standing in front of me, close enough to touch, close enough to _kiss_.

"Hey," I smiled shyly.

"Wow, Hermione, you look amazing! Even better than you usually better than you usually do." He complemented, running a hand through his tousled hair. I knew he was nervous, just like I knew everything about him.

"You think I'm pretty?" I questioned him softly.

"No, I think you're gorgeous." At this he leaned forward.

And kissed me. _Kissed_ me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself even closer.

As we pulled away, I showed him my little note. His eyes widened and from his tuxedo jacket, he pulled out his own. Both matched, both said...

"I love you"

Yup, we belonged together.

* * *

**AN: So what do ya think? I know there's some major Ginny-bashing. I guess you can tell I'm not exactly a fan of her. So, good or bad? Like or don't like? Tell me in a review. Constructive criticism please and no flames :)**


End file.
